KFP Shenanigans
by T02E
Summary: So I've decided to mess with the Masters of the Jade Palace... This is sure going to end well. Remember to leave a review/PM with any ideas, I'm open for doing pretty much anything unless it gets someone killed/maimed or destroys what little dignity I have left. And keep it T, I can't be bothered to change this thing's rating :p
1. Shenanigan the First

**Righty-o, this is a one-shot series where YOU, the reader - or whatever, you can even suggest an idea without reading these - can send in ideas for me to mess with the Masters of the Jade Palace. Or ask them questions. Or mess with my team. Or mess with someone else. I'm not that fussy.**

**Basically, yeah, leave a review or a PM to tell me any ideas you have, and I'll see what I can do. Generally I need to be able to do it, and I'm not ****_extremely_**** fond of provoking my own murder, but what the hell - just write in and see what happens.**

**For the first shenanigan I've come up with something, but I'm generally pretty lazy, so generally I'll look to whatever's been sent in. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Dimension: 384.2**  
**Local time: 25/10/12 - 13:24**

"So I can break anything I want, right?"

The rest of my team and most of the Masters were still out on missions, so Po, Tigress and Mantis had opted to show me around the Hall of Heroes. 01 was back at the Jade Palace too, but he'd gone off to do his own thing.

"No! You can't break anything, not even accidentally!"

"That didn't stop you before, Po." Mantis laughed.

"Yeah, right, real funny Mantis. I've learned from my mistakes."

"Is it wrong that I pride myself on my comedic genius?"

Po ignored the bug (in both senses) and continued onwards.

"Alright, next is the Sword of Heroes! Said to be so sharp, you can cut yourself just by looking a- Ow!"

Tigress smirked, "What was that about learning from your mistakes?"

I was sceptical about this sword, "I'm not buying this, just by looking at it..."

I took a few steps closer to the sword. On closer inspection... Closer inspection was completely useless. I continued looking at the sword, performed a few scans, trying to find something, anything, but I only got one bit of information from it.

"My shields are taking damage."

"What?" Po said.

"Never mind - logic is dead to me now, let's just carry on."

And so the tour continued, until we at last reached the point I'd been waiting for: the first shenanigan.

"Now," Po presented, "here we have the Invisible Trident of Destiny!"

"Invisible Trident, you say?"

"Yep. Invisible. You can't see it or something, can you?"

"No, that's fine. I was just thinking, if it's invisible, then you wouldn't be able to tell if someone were to... Let's say... Steal it, maybe."

Tigress caught on to what I was saying. She advanced on me, her tone threatening. "02?"

"What are you asking me for? I didn't do- there's not- no- youcan'tproveanything!"

"02," Po asked, "did you steal the Invisible Trident of Destiny?"

I held the suspense for a little moment...

"No, of course I didn't."

Mantis raised an eyebrow, or whatever it is he has. "O... K..."

"I might have hidden it though."

"WHAT?!" Tigress pretty much roared. I quickly brought up a dome shield around me.

"Shield! Shield! Don't hurt me!"

It was pretty typical that some of the Masters chose this time to return. Viper, Monkey and Crane came in through the double doors. Shifu, luckily, was nowhere to be seen, and it seemed as though none of my team were with them either. It seemed Crane, at least, had heard the commotion from outside.

"What's going on here?"

"02 thought it would be a good idea to hide the Invisible Trident of Destiny, and now he's shielded himself." Tigress told him. She turned to me, "You realise we're all in a lot of trouble if it isn't found, don't you?"

"I know." I replied, just smiling. "I just want to see what happens."

"Wait a minute," Viper said, "Shifu could be back at any moment now."

It took a while for that announcement to sink in, and when it did, Monkey, Mantis and Po decided to do the only thing that seemed reasonable to them in that situation:

Freak the hell out.

And so, they began screaming and shouting and screeching, with a wide manner of panic reactions from the three:

Mantis, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?!"

Po, "Noohooooo!"

Monkey, "I never thought I'd die like this."

Mantis, "THIS IS TERRIBLE!"

Po, "Why? WHY?!"

Monkey, "I was so young!"

Mantis, "I AM NOT HAPPY!"

Po, "Naaaahhhahahaaaa... I'm hungry."

Monkey, "You've doomed us all!"

Mantis, "WE'RE DOOMED!"

Po, "We're doooooommeedd-ohhhhh, we're all doomed-aaaahhhghhh*gargle*"

But, yeah, you get the idea. That continued.

Crane, Viper and Tigress had stopped giving me disapproving looks so they could watch the madness, so I let my shield down and made my way over to the double doors. Initiate phase 2.

"Hey guys," I caught their attention, "just kidding, I totally haven't done anything."

"What?" Crane shook his head in disbelief.

"And just saying, you could have just felt around where the Trident should have been. You're all idiots, bye."

I used the stunned silence to make my exit, but it didn't last long.

I could hear the roar building, "02... I'm going to KILL you!"

I began running at full pelt; whatever the Masters had in store for me now, I doubted it was cake. I passed Shifu on his way up the steps.

"Hey Shifu."

"He- wha-?"

The double doors of the Hall of Heroes practically exploded with the force of several angry Kung-Fu Masters, who began charging directly at me.

"Get him!" Po shouted.

"Attack!" Monkey screamed.

"JUSTICE!" Mantis shrieked.

But, yeah. If it wasn't for teleportation, I'd probably be dead, or at least some kind of barely living mush. Apart from almost death/mushification though, overall I'd say:

**SHENANIGAN SUCCESSFUL**

* * *

**But, yeah, that's shenanigan the first - I've said before that I didn't want to provoke my own murder, but... yeah, I kind of failed myself in that one, so you can pretty much tell me to do whatever the hell you like. PMs or reviews, whatever's good for you, as long as it's reasonably possible and within my power.**

**If you're confused about any info to do with me or my team, review, PM me or take a look at my other story - it's the only one other than this, so it shouldn't be too hard to find.**

**That's pretty much all I have to say, so long for now.**

**- T02E**


	2. Slender - Part 1

**A/N: **

**Hi everyone, here's chapter 2, detailing the first shenanigan to come from a reader! YIPPEE! YAAAAAAA- Yeah, that's enough of that... Remember to send in your suggestions if you have any, and remember - within my power, within the rating, and murder provocation is bad... for me... if I get murdered...**

**Anyway, the suggestion came from Shinigamilover2, so thanks to their lovely suggestion: Have them all play 'Slender'...**

**T****his is going to end so well. I can sense it. In my mind.**

* * *

**Dimension: 384.2**  
**Local time: 03/11/12 - 03:42**

Yeah, before anyone asks: Yes, I am up at 20 to 4 in the morning, SOKs generally don't sleep. It's pretty boring at the Jade Palace around that time though, we've got to be quiet for the sleeping people, which gets more and more annoying the more times I'm forced into it.

01 was going through his normal training - luckily it made very little sound, because if the shots fired at normal volume then the Masters would complain and try to stop him, which would probably lead to at least one person getting shot unconscious, which I generally try to avoid.

Now, I could have been training like him, but instead I was doing a little research; research for my latest shenanigan.

"Whooo, this is going to be hilarious." I said to myself.

Fear, however, materialised behind me straight afterwards, and continued the conversation as if I'd been talking to him. To be honest, I didn't really mind - I'd been kind of wanting to talk to him anyhow.

"Indeed." he noted in his usual clipped tone, pausing for a moment afterwards to sip some tea.

"You've heard of this?"

He had a peek at the screen of my MUTBPU. "Ah, yes, Slender. The humans in Origin have been playing it for a little while. Can't say I'm displeased about it."

"It was a human in Origin who told me about it. They want me to get the Masters to play it - plus they also suggested something about dressing up and chasing Po around. And I thought I was being a little cruel."

Fear waved a dismissive hand, "Ah, I can't blame them, I'd do the same."

"... Yeah, that's my point. Are you going to be there when they play it, then?"

Fear laughed, "How could I not? Good night, T02E."

And in a typical puff of smoke, he left.

**Dimension: 384.2**  
**Local time: 03/11/12 - 11:15**

"It's a... Training exersise." I half-explained. The Masters were fairly technologically aware after all of my team's time with them, and they generally weren't too bad with a mouse and keyboard considering the hand-eye co-ordination it takes to be proficient in Kung-Fu. Still, I had to explain the controls and the premise of the game - though to get some of them to play it I had to make sure they didn't actually know it was a game.

But anyway, all of the Masters besides Shifu were there in the Training Hall, along with White, Blaze and 01 who were just watching in the background. Fear was also there, to pretty much everyone's discomfort.

"A training exersise?" Tigress seemed curious, "What does it train?"

"Uhh, it trains your... Ability to behave, tactically, in a situation... Where you can't fight back. Yeah."

**Volunteers convinced: CHECK**

"Like going up against me." Fear noted. Tigress growled at him, though he kind of had a point. It was kind of difficult to fight him, And both of them wore suits, too.

"Alright, calm down. And Fear, shut it."

Fear looked a little indignant, but didn't complain.

"Anyway, I'll explain more once we get started. Who wants to go first?"

I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised that no-one raised their hands immediately.

"Should... I have a go?" Blaze suggested.

"Nah. Let one of the Masters do it first."

It took a little while before Tigress finally gave in, "I'll do it."

**First volunteer: CHECK**

"Huzzah!" Fear shouted. He received a few odd looks.

I explained the various controls and such to Tigress as she sat down, but kept my voice loud enough so that the other Masters could hear.

"You're vaguely familiar with the premise of a mouse and keyboard, right?"

She nodded once, "Vaguely."

"Good. Now these four keys control movement, W for forwards, S for backwards, you can kind of guess. The mouse controls you looking around, your direction, you know - you move the mouse around and it changes."

She nodded again, "Right."

"Now: for immersion purposes, you'll be using one of these spare helmets." I gestured to a standard issue full-face helmet we got from the MUTBPU, "Your sound will come through that, and visuals will be up on the HUD, so it's pretty much just like you're really there."

**Volunteer ready: CHECK**

"Now, I'm not going to tell you too much, but you're in some woods. Your objective is to find a few pages around the map - don't worry, they stand out pretty well - but there's something in the forest with you. You _can't_ fight it, and you _can't_ let it get you."

Po asked, "What happens if... It _gets_ you?"

I turned to the others, "...You'll have to find out for yourself."

The Masters looked a little perturbed, and exchanged a few nervous glances.

**Worry the Masters: CHECK**

"And just saying, you guys can see and hear what the, uh, _train_er... Is doing through the MUTBPU. And just saying, those helmets aren't generally soundproof, so you can talk to the person... _Train_ing."

**Ensure chaos: CHECK**

Well, I say that, it was probably going to be chaos anyway from the start.

"Alrighty, I'm starting the train now - wait, training exercise."

This whole substitution stuff was getting the better of me. Maybe I should have conjured a train just to cover my back, make it seem more natural, then I could've started the game. That would've worked well. Easily. For sure. Definitely. Trains.

Aside from the subject of trains, Tigress put the helmet on and I started up Slender (The original, FYI). The Masters hovered nervously around the edge of the MUTBPU's screen. I was a little interested to see how Tigress would react to this, considering the main way I assumed she combated fear was by fighting it. Now, instead, she's being forced to run from it - a strange sort of reversal of how she should naturally react. I'm sure many tigers in Origin would be perfectly fine with running from something they were afraid of.

As the game started up, I heard Mantis shout from behind Po's shoulder, "Ooh! Ah! It's dark!"

Wow, you guys are in for a treat... Next chapter! OoOoOoOooOooh, bet you didn't see that amazing sudden SMOOTH transition from story to author's note that officially begins...

* * *

**Now! Heh, yeah, I'm a git, aren't I? Sorry if it's a little short, I don't know if it's short, really, it could be - YOU DECIDE.**

**Anyway, the Masters will all play Slender next chapter, whenever I update this. Hopefully around a week from now. Remember to review/PM with any suggestions.**

**Also, just as a side note, White, Blaze and I also played Slender afterwards, so if you want to see that too then let me know. And, yeah, 01 didn't because... he's 01. See you next update.**

**- T02E**


End file.
